1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with which a battery is used. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera with which a battery is used, and of which a structure for holding a battery is improved to reduce a size of the camera.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A camera has a battery chamber for containing at least one battery as power source, for the purpose of driving various elements including a motor, micro computer, flash device and the like. The structure with the battery chamber is likely to cause the camera to have a larger size, and is inconsistent to intention to reduction of the size of the camera. There is a suggestion in JP-A 6-059322 in which elements are laid out in a camera to minimize spaces required by those for the purpose of having a compact battery chamber.
A digital still camera is well-known and widely used, in which an image sensor is driven, a liquid crystal display panel displays an image, and image data is read and written. Higher electric power is used in the digital still camera than in comparison with a photographic camera. The battery chamber is required to have a size for being loaded with a predetermined plural number of dry battery of the AA type. Therefore, the battery chamber having a great size is used as a grip. Also, contact points are disposed on an outer surface of the camera without forming the battery chamber. A battery pack may be attached to the camera externally by contact with the contact points, and can supply power of plural batteries.
However, a proportion of a volume of the battery chamber to a size inside the camera becomes higher according to a degree of reduction of size of the camera. The existence of the battery chamber is a serious problem in reducing the size of the camera. If the battery chamber is used as a grip, or if a battery pack is attached to the camera removably, it is impossible to reduce the volume of the battery chamber or the battery pack even in a state before insertion of the battery. The camera cannot be portable due to the battery chamber typically when carried manually by a user.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a camera with which a battery is used, and of which a structure for holding a battery is improved to reduce a size of the camera.
In order to achieve the above and other objects and advantages of this invention, a camera has an electric circuit for being supplied with power by a battery having first and second electrodes. A camera body has the electric circuit incorporated therein. First and second electrode caps are secured to an outside of the camera body, for being fitted on the first and second electrodes. First and second terminals are incorporated in the first and second electrode caps, for connecting the electric circuit electrically with the first and second electrodes.
The battery is in a substantially cylindrical shape, and has the first and second electrodes disposed at first and second ends thereof as viewed longitudinally.
Furthermore, first and second support arms are disposed to protrude externally from the camera body, for supporting the first and second electrode caps at ends thereof.
The first and second support arms are tubular. Furthermore, first and second connection lines are connected with the electric circuit, covered inside the first and second support arms, for being connected with the first and second electrodes by the first and second terminals.
Furthermore, a release switch is secured to the first electrode cap, for photographing an image upon being operated.
Furthermore, first and second packing rings are secured to an inner surface of the first and second electrode caps, for keeping the first and second electrodes shielded from foreign material.
Furthermore, at least one release signal line is contained in the first support arm, for extending between the release switch and the electric circuit, to send a signal generated upon turning on of the release switch.
The first and second terminals have a springy characteristic, and are compressed by the first and second electrodes set in the first and second electrode caps.
Furthermore, first and second receiving recesses are formed in a center of a respective inner wall of the first and second electrode caps, for being fitted on the first and second electrodes of a second battery having a smaller diameter than the battery.
The first and second support arms have a springy characteristic, and bias the first and second electrode caps toward each other to squeeze the battery.
Furthermore, first and second hinge mechanisms keep the first and second support arms movable pivotally on the camera body, adapted for folding the first and second support arms at a time where the battery is not used.
The at least one release signal line comprises first and second release signal lines. The release switch is constituted by first and second line ends, included in the first and second release signal lines, and opposed to each other. Furthermore, a pushbutton is depressed by external operation, to cause the first and second line ends to contact one another.
Furthermore, a battery contact chamber contains the first terminal, wherein the first electrode accesses an inside of the battery contact chamber. A release switch chamber is disposed on an upside of the battery contact chamber, for containing the first and second line ends, wherein the pushbutton is slidable in the release switch chamber.
According to another aspect of the invention, a camera is supplied with power by a battery having first and second electrodes. There is a camera body. First and second support arms are disposed to protrude externally from the camera body. First and second electrode caps are secured to ends of respectively the first and second support arms, for being fitted on the first and second electrodes.
The first and second support arms are tubular. Furthermore, an electric circuit is incorporated in the camera body. First and second connection lines are connected with the electric circuit, and covered in the first and second support arms. First and second terminals are incorporated in the first and second electrode caps, for electrically connecting the first connection line with the first electrode, and the second connection line with the second electrode.